Reinstall Me Later, Kay?
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Just a message Luka left before her uninstallation. Yes, I know it has been done countless time. But still, RnR?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

**Enjoy please^^**

**.**

The first one to disappear was Miku.

She was your favorite Vocaloid. You used her more often than the others. Maybe that was why she was the first to get infected by the virus.

Today, as usual, you opened her program first. You took the mouse and began clicking here and there, working on your new song for her.

But, as soon as you clicked on her program, the virus started to infect her.

Slowly at first, the virus began to eat her memory, her voice bank, everything. She screamed when her body started to dissolve, back to 1s and 0s, our very original being. She looked at your face through the monitor, tears filled her eyes.

"Master… please… END me…" she begged.

You were still unaware of this, you were still trying to make her sing. She tried to, but the virus has eaten almost all of the data in her voice bank. The song came out as a high-pitched, broken voice.

Finally, you realized that something was wrong. But, it's all too late. She has already broken, even an expert couldn't fix her.

The only way to fix everything was to uninstall her.

"I'm sorry Miku…"

She looked at you again, a faint smile was on her face. "Arigatou…" she whispered before she disappeared before our eyes.

Still shaking, you clicked on the twins program, unaware about the virus existence. Same as Miku, you tried to make them sing the same song. And like Miku, the virus began to attack their program. They screamed in harmony when their body started to dissolve, just like Miku. And like Miku too, your song came out as a high-pitched and yet broken sound.

You needed to uninstall them too.

You still didn't know about the virus. After Rin and Len disappearance, you tried to use other's programs too. Kaito's, Meiko's, Gakupo's, and the other's. But, just like Miku, Rin, and Len, they were already infected. In the end, all you could do was uninstalling them and promised to re-install them later.

At last, you clicked on her program.

You realized your mistake right after you clicked her program. But it was too late, the virus has began to attack her.

"I'm sorry, Luka…" you whispered to her. Tears filled your eyes while you were watching her, Luka Megurine, your last Vocaloid, started to disappear. She looked at your face with both of her calm, azure eyes.

Suddenly, you blinked when you hear a voice from your computer. You listened carefully, and then realized it was her voice.

Luka's Voice

.

_Master, please don't cry…_

_Master, it's nothing permanent, right? You will re-install me and my friends later, right? I hope you won't forget your promise._

_Master, please don't give me such a sad face. There is no need to mourn over me like this. After all, I'm just a Vocaloid, a toy to counterfeits songs. I'm nothing but a program, a program to imitate human's voice. I don't deserve your tears._

_Master, please, I still want to see your gentle smile. Please, just once more._

_Master, believe me, I don't want to disappear like this. I still want to sing your songs, I still want to dance, I still want to be with you. _

_Master, you still remember the song about tuna you made me to sing? You laughed so hard after I finished it. You still remember, right? _

_Wait, what did I just say?_

_Master, the virus is eating my memories away. I don't have much time left. _

_Master, it hurts. I beg you, please END me._

_Master, I'm starting to disappear. My memories are vanishing slowly. I can't remember all the songs you've given me. I can't remember anything but your gentle face._

_Master, are you uninstalling me now? _

_Master, I begin to lose my consciousness. _

_Master, can you hear me?_

_Master, there is something I want to tell you now._

_Master, thank you for the 'life' you've given us._

_Master, thank you for all the songs you've given me._

_Master, thank you for all the time you've spent with me._

_Master, thank you for everything._

_Master, now I bid you a farewell._

_Master, please don't forget your promise to re-install me, ok?_

Arigatou… soshite

Sayonara

**-Critical Error Has Occurred—**

.

The voice stopped right after the un-installation finished. You blinked several times, trying to erase your tears. They're gone, gone…, you thought sadly.

But, you remembered Luka's last request. You rose from your seat in front of the computer, trying to force a smile.

"Please wait, Luka! Miku! Rin! Len! The others! I will re-install you later!" you whispered softly before turned your back and walked to your friend's house.

**Owari**

_A/N;_

Yes, I know it has been done for countless time. But still, I need your review! This is my first story in Vocaloid fandom after all

So, RnR guys!


End file.
